The Depths of Darkness
by Pandora North Star
Summary: An alternate ending to season 5. The key to stopping Glory is in the sunken city of Atlantis, but can the Scooby Gang find it in time?


Title: The Depths of Darkness   
  
Author: Pandora North Star   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Notes: Takes place around Intervention. I haven't decided. It's an alternate to what happened the last half of the season.   
  
"Oh the funness."   
  
"You'll find Greece has a great history Buffy. And it is the best place to find information on a goddess."   
  
"Again I agree. I'm all for a vacation." Xander waved his hand as the bus lurched. Willow moaned and Tara patted her bent over back.   
  
"I wish I had known you got bus sick Willow. I would have gotten a taxi."   
  
"You couldn't have known Giles."   
  
"Can we meet Greek guys?" Dawn spoke up. They thought she had been asleep on the long ride from the airport to the hotel.   
  
"We are here on Slayer business Dawn. Can't you settle for dreaming about your precious boybands?"   
  
"No." Dawn stuck her tongue out and scowled. "You know I've had nightmares since we saw Justin get eaten by Joey at that concert where you slayed half of *N SYNC."   
  
"It was a happy day for music everywhere...sorry Dawny. I mean tragedy." Xander attempted to look serious for a moment.   
  
"I met Gods in Greece once. Man they have a temper."   
  
"I hope we can read up on Atlantis while we are here. It's such a fascinating mystery." Giles announced ignoring Anya's demonic boasting.   
  
"Wouldn't it be so cool if we found it?" Willow perked up for a moment before going back down.   
  
"We'll look if we have time."They probably wouldn't, what with the council breathing down their necks. When they arrived a council member was meeting them and taking them to a mythology professor at a local college who might have useful information. Giles had argued that they would all be to tired but the council said it was a matter of world safety that Glory be stopped as soon as possible so they conceded.   
  
"They say it's off Crete. Saw it during a storm once. As beautiful as when it went down." A small woman in front of them croaked.   
  
"Madame?" The Scooby gang turned to look at her but she said nothing more.   
  
"You guys stay with Dawn. I'll go with Giles. We shouldn't all have to go." Buffy said when they got to the hotel.   
  
"You sure? We don't mind?" Xander yawned as he yanked his bag from the bus.   
  
"No really stay." She gave her bag to her sister, seeing the Watcher from the council waiting in the lobby. Giles followed Buffy while the others headed to their rooms.   
  
"Hello Mr Giles. Ms Summers." Buffy recognized the woman from the council attack a few months before. She almost burst out laughing remembering how the woman fawned over Spike. Ew Spike. He was in love with her. That was another thing she left in Sunnydale. Along with the emotional grief of her mother, all the troubles Spike was causing in her life. Because he didn't kill anyone she couldn't kill him but he was so gross she couldn't be near him.   
  
"Yeah hi. Let's get going we are tired." Buffy said getting into the rented car.   
  
"As you wish." The silly woman said.   
  
"So this person we are seeing? They might have information?" Buffy got in back while Giles got in front with the woman and a driver.   
  
"Might is the word. He is human and not in the council but is rather aware of the non human things that live in our world. It's only one lead for now but our most promising. He is very good with the lesser divinities."   
  
"Lesser but more annoying gods." Buffy turned away to the window and looked at the night time country of Greece. It was known for its nice beaches but she had a feeling she wouldn't get to swim to much. It looked rather like most of Europe which she had seen trekking around with Angel and Oz trying to find the gatekeeper's son so the other world walls didn't crumble to let in big nasties into ours. They got close too. Sigh. Angel and Oz. Buffy wondered where they were at that moment. She missed them badly. A fleeting thought of Angel comforting her about her mother plagued her strength but she lifted her head and charged out of the car when it pulled to a stop.   
  
They were at the house of the professor which looked like it ought to belonging to a man of mythology. Statues littered the lawn along with various other things. The woman walked right up and knocked on the door. "He's old and hard of hearing." She explained. After minute the man arrived and popped open the door to usher them in.   
  
"You're here about the book." He said pushing up his glasses.   
  
"Yes...the book." The woman pronounced her words slowly and Buffy rolled her eyes.   
  
"Old not dumb." She hissed.   
  
"Here it is." The man gave Giles a very old, large book which he proceeded to almost drop before putting it on a table.   
  
"Thank you." Giles leaned over and examined the book. "Old Greek. Were you able to translate?"   
  
"Not very much. The records of the written words are scarce today."   
  
"Yes." Giles murmured. He had access to other books that this man didn't and the other watcher knew. He opened it to a marked page and began translating slowly in his head. While he was doing that Buffy checked out her surroundings. The room was rather dark, cluttered with little trinkets and what Buffy assumed were artifacts. "This has to be a first edition. In very good condition." Giles commented shutting the book. By the look on his face Buffy could tell something was up.   
  
"Did you find anything Mr Giles?"   
  
"I'm afraid not. The book referred to another but I know the copies of that were lost in the Vatican fires a few hundred years ago."   
  
"I'm sorry I don't have more to offer." the man said taking the book back.   
  
"Can we go now? I'm tired." Buffy half pretended a yawn. It wasn't a lie but she wanted to find out what Giles knew and why he wanted to hide it from the council.   
  
"Yes of course. You just got here didn't you?" The old man ushered them back out he door and to the car. When they were back at the hotel the Watcher woman got out to say goodbye and to tell them the council would be in touch.   
  
"So what was it?" Buffy stopped Giles in the doorway. He smiled.   
  
"Atlantis."   
  
"This must be some school boy dream of yours the way you smile about it. You never smile about anything."   
  
"Atlantis was on a hellmouth." Giles started. "There was a Slayer and her watcher, a powerful sorceress who battled Glory and the demons. They attempted to sink the island and kill Glory but she escaped. The other creatures were drowned and the hellmouth was closed for the time being but to truly trap Glory in hell, we have to use Dawn. Then the island can rise and be free of its underwater curse."   
  
"Why can't you tell the council?"   
  
"I didn't think it was right. This is very dangerous and very secretive. If word gets out Glory will be here before we are ready for her."   
  
"This is gonna be like looking for a needle in a haystack!"   
  
"No. It gave directions."   
  
"Ok well if you have directions I have questions. Why didn't Glory come after the key before? Why did she wait. She seems more than capable?"   
  
"I'm not exactly sure Buffy. My only guess is that her power is linked to the key and she searched for the protectors of the key. She found them so they manifested it. As long as she doesn't have it. And then the other order who was after the key, I assume while it would cripple her it would be worse for us. Am I confusing you?"   
  
"Just a tad." She raised her hand and held out her fingers to indicate the garbled swarm of thoughts he threw at her. "As long as you understand." She slipped under his arm and went towards her room.   
  
Exhausted she entered knowing she wouldn't get much sleep before they were up searching for the lost city. "Buffy?"   
  
"Go to sleep Dawn."   
  
"Did you find anything?"   
  
"I'll tell you in the morning."   
  
"I wish Spike was here. He could really help."   
  
"Goodnight Dawn." She changed in the bathroom and laid down, falling sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.   
  
All to early the next morning there was a sharp knock at the door. Grumbling she got up and let a bouncy Xander in.   
  
"What's the haps? Giles is all busy in his room."   
  
"Did you have to come in so early? I'm so tired." Buffy moaned, knowing Giles was probably even more so. "You better have brought food."   
  
"I come baring pastries." Willow popped up in the doorway with Anya and Tara.   
  
"Glory came from a hellmouth on Atlantis. That's where we have to send her back."   
  
"Atlantis? Atlantis. Wahoo!" Anya jumped up on Buffy's bed to the shock of Dawn.   
  
"Honey. Why the jumping?"   
  
"If you find Atlantis the people will make you immortal. I want to be immortal again. No more death."   
  
"Uh Anya." Xander caught her and pulled her off the bed, staring at Buffy.   
  
"I'm ok Xander. Really." She smiled quickly to ease his embarrassment. "So you say Giles is in his room? What's he doing?"   
  
"Calling for a ferry to Crete." Giles walked in. "Oh Buffy you aren't dressed."   
  
"Which reminds me. All of you please get out." Buffy marched to the bathroom wishing she had put her sushi pajamas in her bag. Nice covering sushi pajamas.   
  
When she came out everyone was waiting with backpacks. "Ok now, so what's happening?"   
  
"Gather a bag of stuff Buffy. About one night's worth. We are going to Crete to investigate Atlantis and hopefully get a lead on where it is so we can raise it or something."   
  
"Field trip on the field trip. Very cool." Dawn smiled, swinging her bright orange bag around.   
  
"Yes. Very cool." Willow agreed. "Because of our usual lack of field trips."   
  
"Onward ho." Xander charged outside to find a taxi as Buffy tossed a few things in her duffel bag. She yawned and sighed closing the door behind her and filing out with her friends. It didn't take to long to get to the docks where the ferry left from because they were already near the beach.   
  
"Giles how come nobody read into the passage what you did?"   
  
"Oh! I have the answer." Willow raised her hand like she was in school. "I mean I was helping Giles with a translating spell before we left. He must have used it."   
  
"Quite right. The translation to those Greek books was lost a long time ago. And so everyone knows, the translation spell is not to be talked about. If it ended up in the wrong hands... well some things are better left untranslated." They nodded in understanding as they climbed onboard. The boat was like any day tripper boat which they were grateful for because they could find their own niche (on top in the sunshine) and not be bothered.   
  
"We might actually get some sun." Xander rejoiced slipping on his shades and lying down on the bench.   
  
"Sunscreen." Willow pulled the bottle out of her smiley face bag.   
  
"Let me see." Buffy took the bottle. "45 SPF? Vampires could go out with this kind of protection!"   
  
"Let's hope they don't." Giles said.   
  
"Leave me out of your forays into non burned skin. I can burn thank you. Unlike those things that go bump in the night."   
  
"Let me see." Anya grabbed the container. "Put some on or you will burn like that time last summer you went skinny-well put some on your face." She was starting to catch herself before she embarrassed Xander which he was very happy about.   
  
"You should give some to Giles too. British people are known for burning." Buffy advised as Willow helped Tara apply hers.   
  
"I should come up with an automatic sun block. That way you wouldn't have to reapply so damn often."   
  
"You're being quiet Dawn." Buffy said ignoring Willow's witchy rants.   
  
"Just a little tired. But I'm happy. I'm missing school. But compared to the end of the world, get bakc to me."   
  
"All you little students. I'm missing work. Now that's something to rejoice." Xander said thumping his chest.   
  
"But you're missing money. We need to make lots more money."   
  
"What will happen once you use me?" Dawn looked up from her gaze at the boat's floor. Everyone was taken aback at the random question. None of them had really ever wondered what would happen to her. Would she disappear like she appeared? Would they remember her existence? It was a scary thought.   
  
"We are almost there. Gather your stuff." Giles said abruptly trying to distract Dawn.   
  
"What a fast trip." Willow commented her voice wavering on weepy as she glanced at Dawn and put the sun screen bottle in her bag.   
  
"To infinity and beyond." Anya said getting up and leaning over the rails.   
  
"Something more Sea Questy Anya cos we aren't going to space."   
  
"No more space demons." Dawn moaned remembering the Quetzel that came from outer space and attacked them.   
  
"I like those funny green aliens. That guy who wrote it...Joss Whedon. He's really funny."   
  
"Wow...that's some white sand." Tara murmured as she always did as they walked off the ship onto the lush, hilly island of Crete. Over half a million people lived there.   
  
"Where do we start oh adultish one?" Buffy turned to Giles. He looked at Anya.   
  
"When is doubt ask the ex demon." She complained but they knew she was proud. "We could try a museum or shop. Get an idea from the locals. That's what they do on the X-Files. This reminds me of that one episode-"   
  
"Over there." Dawn pointed to a tacky shop with a sign in Greek. Giles hoped the man spoke English but it was unlikely so he went over some of his rusty Greek in his head as they walked down the narrow street to the shop. Inside were lots of local crafts and silly souvenirs like tiny replica statues of the Gods. Giles walked over to the counter and said hello in Greek. The man smiled at Giles.   
  
"American?" He said his words thick with his snappy Greek accent.   
  
"Yes." Giles said relieved. "Do you know anything about the mythology of Atlantis? My students are doing a paper on it." The field trip cover was perfect for any situation.   
  
"Atlantis. Like Scotland's Nessie. Or Your Bigfoot. Merely superstition." The man looked at Giles and he grabbed a keychain to give the man business. "I suppose if one were to think it real you might look across the island. To where there is less people." Giles handed him a few crumpled dollars and they headed out.   
  
"That was a waste." Giles murmured hanging the keychain to Dawn. She took it and clipped it onto her backpack.   
  
"At least he spoke English. And the place we are going is a little less crowded." Willow waved to the large throngs of people.   
  
"I'm hungry." Dawn spoke up. She looked pointedly at a Greek Pita shop across the street.   
  
"Hey bus stop." Buffy jerked her thumb. She was impatient to get going and get it all over with.   
  
"No bus." Willow moaned turning a light shade of green.   
  
"I have an idea. If you really want to get going Buffy. Why don't Willow, Dawn and I grab lunch. You go on. We'll catch a taxi and meet you guys there later. You might be ready to try a spell or something then. You don't really need us yet." Tara offered appeasing the disagreeing sisters. They nodded their heads eagerly.   
  
"Alright." Giles gave in. Dawn hurried across the street with the 2 older girls in tow. She would be ok in the hands of 2 powerful witches, Giles concluded.   
  
"Let's get going." Buffy headed to the bus stop.   
  
On the bus Buffy plopped down next to Xander and it began bumping along. Her eyelids began to droop due to the late night before and she fell asleep leaning on his shoulder. As soon as she was asleep a dream began, vivid as reality. She watched a scene unfold in a time long ago. A young girl in a toga was battling a familiar blond goddess while a large crevice formed right next to her. The earth around them shook, making buildings tumble like simple card towers, and a large wave was approaching the shore in the distance. Buffy wanted to warn the girl as demons started coming out of the crevice but no sounds came out of her mouth. The giant wave reached the shore quickly and Buffy awoke with a snap.   
  
"Hey Buffy are you ok?" Xander's concerned brown eyes looked into hers.   
  
"I had this dream." Buffy shook her head trying to get the picture of the doomed girl out of her head. "I saw it going under. And the hellmouth." She shuddered violently and Xander slipped a protective arm around her.   
  
"You're safe." Anya gave Buffy a jealous look but she didn't notice as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. The people who had been staring went back to their conversations.   
  
"Glory is going down. She'll pay for what she caused." Buffy said in a low voice surprising her companions. When the bus reached it destinations the Scooby Gang stepped off and looked at the hotel and beach that lay before them. There didn't seem to be many people on the beach but that could have been due to the clouds beginning to roll in.   
  
Buffy marched across the sand quickly. Her friends ran to catch up. "Where are you going?" Anya yelled over the wind that was beginning to pick up.   
  
"We have to wait." Buffy said hollowly. Anya looked at Giles bewildered.   
  
"She's possessed." Giles groaned and caught Buffy as she walked into the water. He shook her hard and her normal looks returned.   
  
"Giles? What's happening?"   
  
"You went possessed for a minute there. You are ok now Buffy." Xander explained.   
  
"The ocean. It was telling me. It told me where to find Atlantis. We have to go into the water."   
  
"That was established when you tried to drown yourself...again."   
  
"Xander no time for that kind of talk." Giles snapped looking up to the darkening sky.   
  
"We should get inside." The wild whistled past as if to agree.   
  
"What if they others show up? They won't know where to look?"   
  
"Buffy if we blow away there won't be anyone to look for." Giles pulled the wet Buffy up towards the hotel as the sky opened up letting loose drenching rain.   
  
"We have to stay." Buffy's possessed voice returned and she sunk down into the dampened sand. Her stiff body didn't even sway in the harsh wind while the others fought to stay standing.   
  
"Let's go over to that jetty. We can watch her from there!" Anya pointed down the beach and they made for the rocky outcropping. They crouched down away from the pull of the wind, out of breath from their struggle.   
  
"Hey why is fog rolling in?" Xander pointed to the water. A strange looking pale green fog was rolling in with something in it. "That's it. I know it!" Xander stood up and ran out of the shelter. The others called after him but ended up following as the possessed Buffy walked towards the fog. A primitive boat appeared at the edge of the fog and came up softly on the sand.   
  
"Climb aboard." A voice said. With the violent waters around it the boat seemed to be gently bobbing on a surface of glass which made Giles hesitate. What is it was a ghost boat? But the man motioning to them was real enough. "We've been waiting for you."   
  
"And you are?"   
  
"Head of the Atlantis Watcher's Council. Bent on closing down our hellmouth once and for all. You were prophesied to come."   
  
"Really?" Buffy asked in awe.   
  
"3500 years from the sinking of Atlantis will come a girl to at last release us from the curse. We condemned ourselves trying to save the world from Glory and others."   
  
"Yes. We've been having problems now."   
  
"I know. But you have the key don't you?"   
  
"It's coming. Which is another thing. Shouldn't we wait?"   
  
"You don't have it with you this moment?" the man paled. They were already far from shore and angling downward.   
  
"No. She's a person. They'll be here soon. So why don't you turn around." Xander gestured what to do but with man shook his head.   
  
"I'm afraid we can not. All is lost."   
  
"Don't worry. My friends with her are witches. They'll find us."   
  
"Yes. When we get there we have sorcerers who can contact them." He lifted his chin.   
  
"I have a question. How are we going to breath?" the man snapped his fingers and said a few words in Greek. Giles noticed that they had taken it for granted they spoke English. As they water hit them they felt tingling in their necks and then gills opened.   
  
"That is a powerful spell." Giles bubbled as he gulped water.   
  
"Look. Attack of mermaid Xander." He made a funny face and a rush of water came squirting out of his neck. "Did any of see Star Wars The Phantom Menace?"   
  
"Look. Atlantis." Buffy said in awe. "I was so close. Air bubble land." Xander jumped up and down rocking the boat. They all gave him annoyed looks and he sat back down. The boat hit the air bubble and it rippled then they were through. They couldn't breath for a moment but the captain said more words and they were back to lungs. The boat landed on the ground and they all got out.   
  
"If you can go up to the surface and you've seen technology why don't you use it?" Anya said looking around.   
  
"We are bound here. We can only visit. We have a little from sailors who get stranded here. We are traditional. We like it." He explained drily. Meanwhile...   
  
"I'm glad we missed the rainstorm." Willow said helping Tara out of the cab.   
  
"How are we going to find them?" Dawn looked around.   
  
"Maybe they're down at the beach?" Tara pointed down to the beach. They began walking. There weren't any people out because it was still stormy out. They walked along.   
  
"Hey. That's Buffy's footprints. They go into the water!" Dawn pointed to the sand. She ran towards the jetty. Willow and Tara jogged to keep up. They followed the footsteps.   
  
"Well we are looking for an underwater city..."   
  
"We could turn ourselves into fish!" Tara snapped her fingers and whipped out a tiny spell book.   
  
"Wait!" Willow grabbed her arm. "Who will turn us back?" Her mind flashed to Amy the rat.   
  
"Oh. Good point." Tara blushed. "We could do that teleportation spell. You said you're pretty good at it."   
  
"I've never been good at moving people. Especially more than one."   
  
"It's our only chance Willow."   
  
"Oh fine. But please don't be mad if I mess up." Willow took the spell book and flipped through. "Ok. Take hands." She picked up a piece of seaweed and held it in her palm between her hand and Tara's. Poseidon, keeper of the seas, give us entrance to your lost city!" The water seemed to jump up at them and dissolve them. In moments they were on dry land in the center of a city, murky with green light.   
  
People who had been walking around the city stopped and looked at them.   
  
"Who are you?" One asked.   
  
"We're with Buffy?"   
  
"Is that the demon?" They whispered. "The key! They've got the key." They started to close in with excitement. Out of nowhere came Buffy tumbling gracefully over the crowd. She landed next to them.   
  
"I'm Buffy. The Slayer. They're with me. So's the key." They backed up and nodded. "How did you guys get here? We were so afraid you wouldn't. We didn't know what to do."   
  
"All Tara."   
  
"You did the spell Willow. We teletransported."   
  
"We went by boat. And we got gills. Come on. The others are with Ianna the other Slayer." They followed Buffy out of the circle.   
  
"For the one in every generation they really exaggerate." Dawn muttered under her breath. They followed Buffy to a small house on the outskirts of the city. There was a bench outside and Xander was lying on it.   
  
"Wake up Xan man." Buffy called. He sat up and a young woman with bronze skin walked out of the house. She waved to Buffy and came over.   
  
"Welcome friends of the Slayer. I am Iannna keeper of the Atlantis Hellmouth."   
  
"Kendra wannabe?" Dawn said.   
  
"Shh." Buffy reprimanded her. "This is Willow, Tara and Dawn. The key."   
  
"We are so glad you are here. Now we can destroy Glory and our city will be raised freeing us from the noble curse."   
  
"Yeah. Yeah." Dawn rolled her eyes. With every moment she was becoming more upset.   
  
"So where's the doorway we stick her into? Your watcher has been to busy giving us the history of the hellmouth. "Anya asked coming outside.   
  
"It is on the cliff on the north side. Once we do the summoning it will all go quickly. We need to open the doorway before she can take control of the key. Or if she does then I shudder to think."   
  
"And the hellmouth?" Willow was a bit confused. The doorway and the hellmouth were different things.   
  
"All around us."   
  
"You should go back to eat Buffy. I will inform your friends." Ianna offered. Buffy nodded.   
  
"That horse meat is great." She grimaced at Willow when Ianna turned. Willow looked stricken but tried to hide it. It wouldn't be polite.   
  
A few minutes later everyone came outside. Willow deduced the other older man with them was Ianna's Watcher but he didn't seem the talkative type. As they walked silently up the cliff Buffy began to have doubts. She thought of Angel. She wondered if she would ever see him again. Then she thought of Spike. And the kiss. Dawn had wanted him to come and Buffy did too but it was to dangerous for him. He promised to stay home and keep watch for them though.   
  
They rounded the path and came out on a ledge that overlooked the edge of the bubble. Straight across was the deep ocean and below...was a long drop to a pebbled sandy flat area. Buffy shook her head and looked closer across the cliff's edge. There was a shimmery gossamer haze floating.   
  
"The keyhole?" she pointed.   
  
"Come key."   
  
"Her name is Dawn."   
  
"Come Dawn." Dawn shifted from Buffy and walked over to Ianna. Ianna pulled some dried herbs from a pouch around her waist and sprinkled it on Dawn. They she said a chant in Greek. Roughly translated she said "Open your eyes to the key. She is revealed" Then she was thrown away from Ianna. Glory stood in the middle looking frazzled.   
  
"Where Am I? What did you do to me?...the key."   
  
"We bind you to this door. We lock you so you cannot unlock it again."   
  
"Shut up!" Glory covered her ears.   
  
"Buffy. Push her towards the door. Dawn. She'll be fine." The Watcher yelled. Ianna stood frozen.   
  
"Whatever happens I love you."   
  
"I'll be fine, he said." Dawn gave her a small smile and Glory, starting to recover ran at them. At the edge The doorway seemed to push at them. It grabbed Dawn and seemed to scream.   
  
"You're going down with me!" the doorway pulled at Glory who snagged Buffy as she was sucked past.   
  
"Buffy!" Willow tried to grab her hand but Buffy was pulled into the doorway to quickly. She was momentarily blinded then her eyesight focused. They were in a limbo of sorts. A realm of doorways. One opened on the far side. Buffy looked around for Dawn.   
  
"Dawn? Dawn!" Buffy yelled. Glory looked smug.   
  
"Guess they didn't want to hurt your feelings. One time use."   
  
"No." Buffy gritted her teeth. Her stomach twisted. "I'm gonna kill you if it's the last thing I do." She ran at Glory. They began to punch and hit each other. The fight kept moving further towards the waiting portal that would bring them to a demonic hell.   
  
"You'll try. That will be the last thing you do."   
  
"Go to hell Glory. Literally." Buffy got in a good kick and Glory was down. She jumped on her.   
  
"Uhuh. The door is closing." Buffy looked up. A scraping sound, like that of Acathla's gaping maw came at her. It was slowly closing and she was going to go to hell with Glory. More adrenaline kicked in as the whole limbo began to shake. With a primal scream Buffy ran like a linebacker at Glory and swept her off her feet. She ran with her towards the open door to hell and thrust. Glory held on. For a moment she was wavering in the doorway until Glory lost her grip, tearing Buffy's shirt.   
  
Buffy fell backwards and scrambled towards the closing door. She jumped out, not thinking. The edge of the cliff was so close but then she was plummeting. The quaking stopped as she hit. She felt the pain wrack her entire body until blackness overtook it.   
  
"Buffy?" The ghost roads. It scared her. But she knew that voice. Her mother.   
  
"Mommy?"   
  
"Buffy. You aren't supposed to be here yet. You have to go back."   
  
Buffy suddenly didn't want to go back. She had nothing to go back to. Dawn was gone. Riley was gone. Her mom was dead and right there.   
  
"I don't want to. I miss you."   
  
"I miss you to. It's not your time." Her mom cupped her face gently. "Dawn will be here soon. You did the right thing. You have to go. I love you."   
  
"It's to hard." Buffy shook her head. Tears were streaming down her face. She felt dizzy.   
  
"That's why you have too. "Joyce pushed her. She was tumbling through the rabbit hole. She awoke looking into Xander's face.   
  
"That's twice Buffy." He said smiling.   
  
"Dawn." Buffy sat up. Nausea hit her. She was furious. "How could you?"   
  
"It was the only way. It was prophecied." The watcher said. Buffy noticed that the city was rising. Soon it would be at the surface. "You are a hero. You closed the hellmouth and Glory is gone."   
  
"I sent my sister to her death." Buffy's mom's words came floating back. 'You did the right thing'.   
  
"It's hard. You'll understand someday." Giles bent down and helped her up.   
  
"I think I'm starting too." He and Xander helped her limp away. The sun shined bright on the freshly risen 


End file.
